Vaders Madness
by buffalomikem
Summary: This story is about Darth Vader steping out of bounds in order to get revenge.
1. The Plan

**The Plan**

Starwars is owned by Lucas film.

Character Descriptions:

Darth Vader: a sith with respectable powers and once thought to be the chosen one, he is the father of Luke Skywalker

Darth Slider: a new sith that is being secretly trained by Emperor Palpatine to eventually replace Darth Vader

Boba Fett: the most skilled bounty hunter, he is Jango Fetts clone son

Guard 1: one of palpatine's guards that is thought to have sith like ability's that equal Darth Vader's abilities

Guard 2: another of palpatine's guards that does not poses sith like abilities

Yoda: a green jedi that is almost 900 years old and very powerful

This story begins in Darth Vader's Pov:

My wife was killed nearly 21 years ago and I regret it everyday, how could I have turned on her. She was so beautiful and kind to me, I loved her so very much. Palpitine must pay for making me ware this dark metal, after so many years I will finally have my revenge once and for all.

"Boba Fett I have another mission for you to complete for me, it is very important and you must not spill any information about it to anyone because if you do I will have your head sliced off like your fathers was."

"What is it Vader, I better get something good out of it."

"I want you to go and spy on Master Palpitine"

"Why Vader?"

"Just tell me what he is up to and take out his guards when he is not around them. Do you hear me Fett?"

"Whatever, just tell me what I get and I'll do it."

"Boba Fett if you complete this task, I will give you a brand new Slave ship that you can fly around in, and 1 gold coin."

"No, Vader."

"What, you refuse me, Fett?"

"I don't like the deal, make it better or I'll just be off to find a better bounty hunting offer that is actually good."

Darth Vader is very angry and starts to choke Boba Fett.

"Okay, just stop."

With that Darth Vader throws Boba Fett against the wall,

"Do what I wish, Fett or you will be no more!"

**To be continued………………….**


	2. The Red Guard

**The Red Guard**

**Lucas film owns Starwars not I, because if I did than Luke would never exist!**

Boba Fett flew into Coruscant on his slave 1 and landed in a secret bounty hunter base. If Emperor Sidious ever found out about the secret hiding place he would have it blown to bits. His imperial guards would have been all over that place in a matter of minutes.

This begins in Guard 1's point of view, Guard 1 is also referred to as Corner:

"Sidious, I sense a disturbance in the force."

"Corner, you are a fool among fools nothing can defeat us, my new apprentice Slider is much more powerful than Darth Vader. We have no enemies, Slider is more loyal than Vader."

"You don't understand, in this room right now I sense something incomprehensible."

"Are your sure your senses are acute Corner, funny I don't sense anything."

"Emperor Sidious you have been mistaken before."

"Right, and Yoda didn't almost kill you Corner."

"He startled me, I did not sense he was coming in to the room, but I swear there is someone else in this room right now."

"Call Darth Slider, Corner."

"Yes sir."

As Corner is walking around the corner a missile comes out of nowhere and blows Corner to smithereens. The Emperor uses the force to call upon Slider and sure enough slider slides into the room.

"Slider, we are not safe from Darth Vader's wrath anymore your time has come to kill him, I sense a plot to kill me."

"Master what happened to Corner."

"He died, someone blew him up."

"Who?"

"I sense it was one of those foolish bounty hunters, but never fear you can defeat Darth Vader."

"Where is he."

"On the Super Star Destroyer, here is your pass in."

"Don't fail me Darth Slider."

"I won't."

Boba Fett hears all of this from a secret recorder he managed to stifle into the Emperor's room. He is now going to the Super Star Destroyed to tell Sith Vader the news of Sidious new apprentice Darth Slider. Vader's anger shall double.

**To be continued………………….**


	3. The Master Sith

**The Master Sith**

**Lucasfilm owns Darth Vader and Starwars but they do not own Darth Slider.**

**Warped Universe**

This begins in Darth Vader's point of view:

"Vader, I have very bad news for you, Master Sidious has an apprentice that he is sending to kill you."

"Let him come if he wishes but there won't be anything left of him if he does come. I swear that Darth Sidious is the worst sith lord I have ever heard of."

"Vader, he turned you to the dark side, how can he be a horrible sith lord if he converted you."

"Fett you know nothing of the sith, so don't even talk to me about the sith."

Suddenly out of the blue Bobba Fett pulls out a red triple sided lightsaber. Darth Vader uses the force to crush Bobba Fett's mask and realizes that this is not Fett, it is Darth Slider.

"I tricked you Lord Vader."

"So be it sith."

Lightsabers crash again and again, but Darth Slider seems to be outmatching Vader by a lot. Out of the blue Darth Slider uses a mega force push and Vader crashes into the wall and falls in a heap of garbage.

"Vader, ha, ha, ha, ha, time for me to be the Master Sith."

"You won't win!"

"Vader don't be silly, you're stuck in a mess of crud."

"Well see about that."

Then, out of no where Darth Slider is swept off of the ground and thrown to the other side of the room.

"Boba Fett, it's about time."

"Sorry Vader the emperor captured me and I had to escape, but I am here now."

"Fett could you get me out of this mess."

Boba Fett fires three missiles at the wall where Darth Slider is and with a yelp Darth Slider crashes to the ground. His body was never seen again. Boba Fett helps Darth Vader get free, and they run off to tackle the emperor.

**To be continued…………**


	4. The Space Fight

**The Space Fight**

**Lucasfilm owns Starwars. This story is from a warped up universe.**

This chapter begins in Sidious point of view:

"How could my apprentice dye? I trained him so well yet he was still blown up by a bounty hunter. I will have my revenge on Boba Fett, he is now considered the most dangerous bounty hunter ever."

"Sidious, don't take it that far don't you rember Zonk, he almost killed you if Corner did not block the shot you would have been dead by now."

"Guard 2 get my ship ready I am personally going up to the Star Destroyer to finish off Lord Vader and his little bounty hunter friend."

Meanwhile at the Super Star destroyer:

"Boba Fett is my ship ready."

"Darth Vader I told maintence to get it ready, do you want me to help you with your mission."

"No, I have no need for your service anymore."

"Where is my pay then."

"Why are you so worried about your pay I thought you didn't want it or did you change your mind Fett."

"Are you kidding me, for all work I have done I better get paid."

"Fine, than it is on the third floor."

Boba Fett shakes Darth Vaders hand and runs off in a hurry; meanwhile Darth Vader gets into his ship. His ship is a better kind of tie fighter than anyone would die to ride. It is black with two wings and a coated platinum sign reading "Beware" on the back of the vehicle. The ship cost's around 5 million dollars in American count; I can't rember the price in outer space.

The emperor is flying to the Star destroyer, Guard 2 whose name is Tim is riding in the back with the emperor and another Guard is riding with them to but is silent throughout this whole part:

"Darth Sidious we only have a little bit more parsecs till we arrive at the star destroyer."

"Good, I can't wait to get some revenge."

"You know if you kill Vader there will be no more sith but you and it will be hard to keep all of the systems in tack without him."

"I know but he helped in the killing of Darth Slider."

"Sidious, couldn't you just go after that dang bounty hunter Boba Fett."

"Tim, trust me he is my next target."

Suddenly out of the blue their ship is hit by a laser blast. Luckily the deflector shields were up and they were prepared for what could happen.

"Tim tell the commander to get into attack position and to fire at the tie fire that hit us at will."

"Yes, sir."

A second blast hit's Darth Sidious ship, now he is in trouble. Sidious runs to the front of the ship and demands control of the ship. The commander won't let him have control of the ship and a blast of electricity knocks the commander away. Another blast hits the ship and Emperor Sidious takes control.

"Tim, throw the commander in the back, I got this all under control."

"Sure."

Bam, Bam, Bam!

"I got Vader's wing, what now."

Tim comes into the cockpit:

"Darth Sidious where is he going?"

"I don't know, he is to scared to continue facing me, but I am going to continue to pursue him."

Vader turn's around and uses his hyperspace button to warp out of the area, but drops a mine near the emperor ship on the way out. It explodes and…………….

This is in Vader's point of view:

"Come in Boba Fett, I may need you again, meat me at the planet Mustfar, so I can discuss are next plan of action."

"Sorry Vader I am hanging out at Jabba's palace, if you want to talk to me come here."

"Fine loser I'll meet you at the palace. But I have to stop at Musfar first."

"Good."

**To be continued………………..**


	5. Argument

**Argument**

**Lucasfilm owns Starwars, this is a warped universe.**

A new character arises from the ashes on Mustfar, it is Anakin, and actually it's just a recording of Anakin that Darth Vader had left on Mustfar the last time he was on Mustfar.

"Anakin you're breaking my heart, you're tearing our love apart."

"No, Padme. You turned her against me!"

"You have done that yourself."

The masked character turns his mask away and starts sobbing underneath his mask as anger and sadness arise inside of him. It feels like he is watching a very sad movie but he knows the actors in the movie, including his own being. He turns the video recorder on at the end of the movie and say's:

"Padme, it was all my fault, I am so sorry I did this to you, I would give anything to go back. I love you, I will have my revenge for you."

You must realize Anakin is very twisted by the dark side; he has a lot of turmoil built up inside of him. He wants to help Luke yet he wants to get rid of Luke, if he does not turn to the dark side. Darth Vader is a very confused man on a dark and nasty path it seems as of now.

Now throwing the recorder into the fire he run's towards his tie fighter but halts at the sight of another ship in place of his own. It is the emperor's ship; he has no escape now he must face the emperor.

Darth Sidious vs. Darth Vader (Round 1)

"So, Lord Vader, what is your problem?"

"Excuse me, Master Sidious."

"You hear me."

"I believe I don't have a problem, Master Sidious you're the one with the big fat problem."

"You fool Darth Vader!"

"I could deliver the final blow right now and end all of this."

"Oh, you really think your more powerful then me, who tricked you into turning to the darkside."

"You!"

"Why did you kill Darth Slider Anakin?"

"Why did you send him to kill me Senator Palpatine?"

"Remember when your poor little wife Padme died, I killed her using tremors of the force, to keep you on the dark side."

"Aahh!"

Darth Vader uses the force to push Master Sidious closer to the fiery pit of lava. Master Sidious responds by throwing his cape to the ground.

"Darth Vader, I'll give you one last chance (Interrupted by Vader)

"When have you given me a single chance Master Sidious. You should just walk on home because you have no chance against me. I got force powers flying out of my fingertips. I could make you scream with a single force crush."

"Well see about that **Little Annie."**

**With that the fight was off, it was a battle that you should have seen and you will get to hear about it in the next chapter.**


	6. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

George Lucas owns Starwars and this story takes place in a warped universe.

Darth Sidious vs. Darth Vader (Round 2)

Master Sidious pulled out his litsaber first and waved it around in the air like he was more skilled than Darth Vader. Then slowly but surely Lord Vader took out his rendered red litsaber and threw it at Master Sidious litsaber, it bounced off with a fierce blow and landed in Vader's hand.

"You don't know my powers, Master Sidious."

"I know your powers, I trained you as a sith."

The fight continued, litsabers were clashing violently back and forth with sparks flying out and landing in the fire of Mustfar. Master Sidious started casting lightning at Darth Vader and he fell over on the ashes next to the lava. Out of the air came a tripod carrying one jedi with a lasting impact. That Jedi was the one and only Master Yoda. When yoda walked out both sith's stopped their fighting immediately.

"You deceptive lye rs."

"Yoda your the fool, I beat you when the old republic fell apart."

"Did I call you a ninny."

"No."

"Now stop this fight and let democracy run on Master Sidious."

At this moment Darth Vader was sneaking away, Sidious turned around and put Vader in a somewhat of a force comma or cacoon. Darth Vader fell strait to the ground with a thud.

"Have you come here to fight me!"

"No, I have come here simply to tell you to let democracy roll on."

"Never!"

With that Master Sidious used force push and Yoda fell into his tripod and floated away from that evil place. Master Sidious picked up Darth Vader and erased his memory up to the very beginning of this story and the sith returned at the Emperor's side.

"I am dying, sorry I couldn't help you any more, Darth Vader, with your plot to kill Master Sidious."(Boba Fett)

"What the heck?"(Darth Vader)

Tell me if you like the ending or not, I may be able to come up with an alternate ending.


End file.
